Ouran High School Experimental Fic
by amv4eva
Summary: MY FIRST OURAN FIC, so you know it's gonna be bad. this is just a test, for you all and me, to see if this is good. Please no flames. KyoyaxHaruhi. Oneshot.


_Amv: Okay, okay, I know I asked if you guys wanted me to do an Ouran fic or not, but I don't think you can really rate it until you actually read one that I wrote- and I won't know that I want to do it unless I wrote it myself. So this is something new for us all. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters, plotline, or theme song, nor do i own any of Hunny's cake. This is KyoyaxHaruhi. No flames. _

**Ouran High School Experimental Fic**

_(A/N- What a great title)_

Kyoya Ohtori replaced the silver, oval-shaped glasses he had been polishing on the hem of his lilac jacket back onto his face. He looked around the crowded, unused music room that acted as the premises for Ouran Academy's famous, glamorous "Host Club."

"King" Tamaki Suoh, of course, was sitting in the middle of the room, charming three High School girls giddy through his own special brand of flirting. His wavy, golden-brown hair fell into his violet eyes as he lifted the chin of the girl sitting next to him and said something Kyoya couldn't hear from his seat. Whatever it was, the girl's eyes widened and she swooned, and the other two girls squealed in delight, clutching the other. Renge Houshakuji, the club's manager, had once compared Tamaki's antics as "spreading around cheap margarine." He permitted himself a little grin at the memory of the look on Tamaki's face when she said that and moved on.

The Club's resident twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitatchiin, were a little closer to the door, and going through their usual program: Hikaru tells an "embarrassing" story about Kaoru, who then pretends to be on the brink of tears, and Hikaru then comforts him by pulling him in to a tight embrace that would have looked indecent even if they weren't brothers. Both boys had orange-pink-ish hair that Hikaru parted on the right side of his forehead, Kaoru on the left, and honey-colored eyes. Then the girls would screech the words Kyoya had heard so often he could have recited them himself: "Brotherly love! _So cute!"_

Further back was a table piled high with sweets: cookies, cake, tarts, puddings... Kyoya winced as he remembered last month's tab from the baker. A majority of these sweets were eaten by a very small boy that could just be seen behind this vast mountain of cavities waiting to happen. He was barely five feet tall, with wavy, golden blond hair and big, round brown eyes. Mitsukuni Haninozuka, better known as "Hunny," used his little boyish charms to please the ladies, while his best friend was simply coolly polite and quiet. Takashi Morinozuka, or "Mori," was over a foot taller than his best friend, with short, spiky black hair and distant black eyes. He usually kept a sharp lookout for Hunny, who could often act rather immature and forget his basic responsibilities... like brushing his teeth.

Finally, Kyoya glanced to the back of the room, hoping his face would remain just as indifferent towards this final Host as all the others. Unknown to all of the students but the members of the Club, Haruhi Fujioka was, in fact, a girl. Due to the rather unfortunate mistake of her mistaking the club for a study hall and breaking an $80,000 dollar vase, she was forced into becoming the newest member of the group. She was a rather small girl for sixteen, with straight brown hair that went a little lower than her ears and round, chocolate brown eyes. For a moment, these brown eyes flicked over the girl's shoulder she was speaking to and peered straight into Kyoya's. He felt his heart beat quicken, but Kyoya simply pushed his glasses further up his nose, nodded shortly, and went to use the restroom.

On his way out, a small girl looked at him and smiled flirtatiously, saying, "Hi, Kyoya-senpai."

"Good afternoon," he replied placidly, returning the smile without interest. She noticed this and allowed him to continue on his way.

Once he was finished washing his hands, Kyoya remained looking into the mirror, his hands tightly gripping the sides of the washbasin. He was a tall, thin, seventeen year old boy, with dark eyes glinting in a calculated way from behind his glasses and slick, shiny black hair. While he was one of the best-looking boys in Class 2-A, he was still plain compared to the other Hosts. Kyoya didn't _even _host: instead, he was the Vice President of the club, sitting in the little alcove off of the room, typing on his laptop and trying to manage the Host Club's outrageous expenses. The others might not realize it, but it was because of him that the Club had not gone bankrupt long ago.

Yes, that was Kyoya's role in the club: the notorious "Shadow King," slinking around behind the scenes, always there but never truly noticed. Not by the guests, or the Club sometimes, or Haruhi...

His hands tightened, and his knuckles whitened under his already pale skin. When Haruhi had first walked through the doors of the Host Club, the entire High School Division had known her as "the Scholarship commoner." As it became apparent, Kyoya had been the only one to know that it was "the _female_ Scholarship commoner." For all the good it did him, he might as well have thought she was a boy.

Kyoya still wasn't quite sure when he had grown feelings for Haruhi. It seemed like she had slipped into his heart in her characteristic, quiet, subtle way and settled down inside a hollow place he hadn't known he had until the feelings had grown to a point where he couldn't blow them off as hormones going out of whack anymore. It had taken him a while to figure out why he had been so annoyed when Tamaki would call Haruhi his daughter and follow her around like a lost puppy, or when the twins would cuddle her like she was a teddy bear, or when Hunny said in his sickly-sweet way, _"Cute Haruhi!"_, or even when Mori did something so innocent as rumple her hair. It had taken him even longer to figure out why he would always try to look out for her; setting up a private room for her during the Physical Exams had been simple enough to explain to himself-- if Haruhi's real gender were to be discovered, she could no longer be a Host and it would have been impossible to pay off her debt. Watching Tamaki make the mistake of pushing Haruhi into the girl she was supposed to kiss at the Christmas Ball was harder. For a long time, he couldn't explain why he had been so irritated with the girl for kissing Haruhi. It was as if... he had been almost... jealous. Tamaki's mishap had been simply entertaining to him.

He had finally realised what he was feeling when those lowlifes at the beach had pushed Haruhi into the ocean. While Tamaki played the hero and dove in after her, Kyoya had forced each boy to hand over their IDs, threatening to use the Ohtori Private Police Force if they didn't cooperate. But it was unnecessary: the icy tone of his voice had made it clear to them that he was not to be messed with. It was hard work convincing Hikaru and Kaoru not to kill them when he wanted to himself, but he mastered his feelings and hid them under his airtight facade. When Tamaki got Haruhi out of the water, Kyoya wrapped his towel around her, trying to be as gentle as possible and secretly wishing he was in his best friend's place.

Lately, Kyoya had been wondering what that meant, being jealous of his best friend. Was he even a friend at all, if it came to that? Was he any of their friends, if whenever he saw them all together at the Club, he longed to have a private, one-on-one conversation with Haruhi without Tamaki breathing down his neck and completely overreacting to every move he made? Or without Hikaru eyeing him like a hawk and letting his own jealousy run away with him in tow?

He raised his eyes and stared at himself in the mirror and rehearsed the lines he found himself repeating quite a lot lately: "You're not the Prince. You're not the straight half of Twincest. You're certainly not a Boy Lolita. You're the Shadow King-- cold and distant, indifferent and sarcastic." Haruhi was smart, sweet, kind, independent, and selfless. She deserved better.

He reflected that he had been gone long enough and quickly splashed some cold water onto his face to hide his flush. He went back down the hall to the Club room. It was much louder in there than it had been when he left, which could only mean that the Host Club had closed up shop for the day. As he opened the door, his eyes fell onto the usual after-Club scene.

Hikaru and Kaoru were having fun distracting Haruhi from her homework and toying with her hair, while Tamaki stood in the background screaming at them with tears streaming down his face. Hunny was eating an enormous slice of vanilla cake with white frosting and strawberries, and Mori was watching both events in vague interest.

As soon as he stepped over the threshold, Tamaki was practically on top of him, yelling, "Mother_! Mother_! Hikaru and Kaoru are distracting their sister from her work! I want my little girl to have good grades and get into a good college_! Make them stop!"_

Kyoya felt the normal rush of well-hidden annoyance at Tamaki's reference to Haruhi, but with a sigh, walked over to their table. "Hikaru, Kaoru, don't you have your own work to do?"

Hikaru looked up at him with a bland expression on his face and raised his hands to shoulder height. "C'mon, Kyoya, we were just having _fun."_

His twin made an identical movement and added, "And we wanted Haruhi to join in..."

They both wrapped their arms around her shoulders and leaned their heads against hers from either side. "...Because she _never_ has fun!"

"No, she simply has her priorities straight," Kyoya said coldly, a hint of his irritation coloring his voice. He turned to Haruhi. "If you need a quieter place, my table has one empty seat."

She looked up at him in surprise and immediately grabbed her binder and backpack and followed him back to his table. The niche wasn't cut of from the room entirely, but as he sat down and turned on his laptop, Kyoya thought he might possibly get that one-on-one conversation he had allowed himself to daydream at the back of his mind. That is, until...

"Um, thanks for this, Senpai," Haruhi said awkwardly, sitting down and taking out her trigonometry homework. His happy fantasy imploded when he heard this.

_Oh, of course, how could I forget? _He thought in a bout of ironic sarcasm_. I rarely talk to Haruhi about anything aside from her debt... I'm just her "Senpai"..._

With a frown, he went back to the club finances. It was rather annoying to hear Tamaki and the twins spying, none too stealthily, around the corner.

"This is a new thing for Kyoya-senpai," Kaoru was saying.

_I'll say,_ He thought to himself.

"Yeah, since when has he shown any real interest in Haruhi?" Hikaru agreed.

Kyoya repressed a snort: _Long before you._

"How dare you talk about your mother about that?!" Tamaki whispered furiously, "He's probably writing a paper on the lives of commoners, so he needs Haruhi's expertise!"

_Oh, will you quit calling me "Mother?" _Kyoya was about to speak, but to his shock, Haruhi beat him to it.

"Will you stop talking about Kyoya-senpai like he can't hear you? He's sitting ten feet from you, in case you haven't noticed," She snapped, "And Kyoya invited me over because we both actually _do _have our priorities straight-- we finish the work, then have fun. At least Senpai acts somewhere close to his age."

The others stared at her, then Tamaki ran over and hugged her, crying, "I'm so sorry, Haruhi, it won't ever happen again!"

"It's happening right now," Kyoya murmured, barely opening his lips. He was just waiting for the day Haruhi would hug him back.

Today, fortunately, was not that day.

"Will you GET OFF me?!" Haruhi yelled, shoving him away, "Argh, you're worse than my Dad!"

Kyoya bit back a laugh as Tamaki ran off into a corner and curled into a little ball, drawing circles on the expensive tile floors with a finger. The twins had the dignity to leave with much more grace and sat down at Hunny's table, grumbling. It probably didn't help that Hunny tried to make them feel better by shoving Usa-chan, his bunny, in their faces. Kyoya turned back to Haruhi and found her staring at him.

An electricity-like jolt went through him, and he quickly looked back at his computer. His deft fngers were trembling slightly, because he could still feel her big brown eyes on him. He wondered how any of the others dealt with girls looking at them like that all day.

"Well?" She asked abruptly.

Kyoya looked up, trying not to portray any emotion on his face. "Yes?"

"I just stood up for you, for the second time, I might add." Kyoya remembered only too well how Haruhi had publicly stood up for him to his Father at the Ouran Fair. "A 'thank you' might be nice."

"Thank you." No emotion betrayed Kyoya's emotions, and he hated it. He hated forcing himself to act like a robot with her, but he knew that she was soon going to forget that in favor of Tamaki. Hikaru had already been shot down; he just hadn't really understood that yet.

"Well, don't say it if you don't appreciate it," Haruhi mumbeled, returning to her calculator.

Now it was his turn to stare. Did she honestly think he didn't appreciate what she did for him? It was more than how she stood up for him like a true friend and didn't talk about him behind his back: through her own selfless ways, she made him realize how selfish he was, and he had been changing that, slowly, trying not to show it, but rather have it gradually revealed. She helped him to show a little more of his softer side, and helped him see that there was more to be said about being himself than trying to be the "type" the Host Club had slapped on him: the "Cool Type."

He rested his elbows on the table and propped his chin up on his intertwined fingers. He leaned towards her across the table and said, "Haruhi?"

She looked up and seemed momentarily dazed by his face being about a foot from hers. Interesting.

"Haruhi," He said again, "Please don't think for a moment that I don't appreciate everything you've done for me." _I just wish you appreciated me more._

Haruhi stared at him for a few more moments; and, unless Kyoya's eyes had suddenly gotten a lot worse, her cheeks flushed pale pink. She quickly broke their eye contact and packed up her things, saying, "I have to go, there's a sale at the supermarket I want to get to, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure." He leaned back and went back to his computer, thinking with his own brand of ironic humor_, I shall count the seconds_. "Bye."

Haruhi gave him that awkward grin that made the girls faint and his heart melt to the ground. As she walked away, Kyoya realized with a jolt that he had just had a private conversation with her without Tamaki or Hikaru getting suspicious. It was a nice feeling.

He smiled, and went to check out the balance after the Ouran High School Fair and their last bout of cosplaying. The numbers read -300 yen.

"Huh--? Wha--?" He frowned and his irritation with his best friend finally broke loose. Kyoya slammed his hands, palms face down, onto the table, stood up, and yelled to the club room, "TAMAKI!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

_That was actually pretty fun. I liked trying to infuse the story with Kyoya's "black humor" (that's what I call it) because it's a lot like mine._

_Please tell me if you guys all hate this, then that will also count as an opinion for the polls. If I get enough "This SUCKS, go back to Pokemon" reviews, I'll even delete this. _

_If you've never done so before, PLEASE review. Bye!_


End file.
